


Ben wants to make a sex tape of him giving Callum a blowjob

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Camera, Filming, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, Porn, Sex Tape, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben has been thinking about it for a while and decides he wants to make a sex tape of himself giving Callum a blowjob.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ben wants to make a sex tape of him giving Callum a blowjob

Ben has been thinking about it for a while, when he’s alone and horny he likes to watch porn but mostly likes to watch people getting blowjobs, it just really turns him on watching someone’s cock get devoured.

He knows Callum’s shy and wouldn’t want to make a sex tape so he decides one night that he’s going to just mention the idea to Callum even though he knows the answer to a full sex tape he will then bargain down to it just being a blowjob in the hopes that Callum will agree.

They have just finished a Chinese takeaway, Bens suggestion because he loves Chinese food. They’ve opened a bottle of beer each and they’re laying on the couch, Bens head is on Callum’s chest and his arm is on his thigh while Callum’s hand is ruffling through bens hair. They’re watching something that Ben really isn’t interested in because his mind is thinking about how to ask Callum about the sex tape.

After a few minutes he starts to rub at Callum’s thigh and lifts his head up to look at him, Callum looks down with a smile and Ben thinks this is the perfect opportunity, “how would you feel about making a sex tape?” He questions. Callum clearly taken back by the question stutters “I, I erm” Ben now sits up fully next to Callum and is looking at him hopefully.

Callum finally gets out “I’m really not comfortable enough to video myself being naked definitely not having sex”. “I know you’re not comfortable but it’s something I really want to do and maybe you could give it a try for me?” Ben replies. Seeing the shift in Callum’s body Ben cups his face and brushes his cheek with his thumb. “Maybe if you just hear me out, I have another idea that wouldn’t be as scary for you” Ben says softly.

“What do you mean another idea?”

“Well I really like watching people get their cocks sucked when I watch porn it’s what gets me going the most”

“Okay so?”

“So I was thinking that maybe if you’re not comfortable with a full sex tape we could just film me giving you a blowjob”

“Erm Ben I”

“Just think about it, you wouldn’t see you on the camera I’d set it up so you can only see your stomach and thighs, it would just be my face that’s in the shot”. “You don’t have to agree now I just wanted to put the idea past you and hopefully you’ll just have a think about it, it’s something I’d really like to do”.

“Okay I’ll think about it”, Callum gives ben a reassuring smile and Ben lies back down onto his chest.

They continue watching whatever is on the tv Ben still not paying attention, it’s about an hour later and Callum says so quietly that Ben just about hears him “okay” Ben startled blurts out “okay what?” Callum lifts Ben off him so they’re sitting next to eachother and says “okay let’s do it I know you really want to and if I’m not fully in the shot I think I’ll be okay with it”. Ben is ecstatic.

“Can we do it now?” Ben asks hopefully, seeing the hope on his face how could Callum say no, Callum nods and gives Ben a kiss.

Within seconds Ben is on his feet and going to find the camera they have, he leaves Callum on the couch and sets up the bed so it’s neat and looks presentable, he positions the camera on the dresser and will readjust it when Callum comes in so the shot is right.

He calls Callum in very excitedly, Callum makes his way to the room taking deep breaths shaking any worrying thoughts from his head he’s doing this for Ben, Ben who is more than excited waiting to suck him off in the bedroom.

Callum laughs when he walks in the room Ben is topless but has got his best tight boxers on and has brushed his hair over so it isn’t out of place. “Gotta look my best for the camera” Ben says with a happy tone.

“Okay come and lay on the bed so I can position the camera properly”. “Erm I don’t want this to feel like an actual porn movie Ben you could be more Romantic” Callum replies. Ben rolls his eyes and motions to the bed for Callum to lay down.

Once Callum is in position feeling awkward Ben turns the camera on and positions it so it’s covering Callum’s stomach right down to just after his knees, he shows Callum the shot so he knows you can’t see him and Callum gives a polite smile.

Ben sets the camera to record and places himself each side of Callum’s thighs, he turns to look at the camera and says “tape 1 giving a random sexy bloke from the bar a blowjob in exchange for my free drinks all night” “BEN” Callum shouts. Ben chuckles “alright alright I’m joking I’ll edit that bit out” Callum rolls his eyes and hits Ben playfully.

Ben gives Callum a soft kiss on the lips and whispers “relax”. He takes Callum’s top off and begins to kiss a line down his chest, slow and passionately biting every so often. He gets to the bottom of Callum’s stomach and makes a start on unbuttoning his trousers, he pulls them off but leaves his boxers on.

While Running his hands up his thighs he begins to lick and suck the skin just above Callum’s boxers wanting to get him hard before he even touches his cock, he works in the same spot for a few minutes knowing it’s what will get his man going, before long Callum’s cock is rock hard. 

Ben moves his head down to his boxers, nudging his nose along the outline of his cock, Callum shudders at the touch and grabs bens head “patience, patience” Ben chuckles. He starts to kiss up and down his long length through his boxers and it’s torture for Callum, Ben knows that.

Callum starts to twitch his legs and Ben can tell he’s really getting agitated now, so he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulls them off, staring at the beautiful cock infront of him with a smirk on his face.

He grabs the base and runs his hand up to the tip in one swift move causing Callum to jerk, Ben loves having control of his man, he then gets his head under and begins to lick Callum’s balls swirling his tongue round each of them before putting them fully in his mouth and sucking receiving a loud moan from Callum.

He feels precum dripping on his hand from Callum’s leaking cock which means it’s now time for him finish his man off, he licks the top of his cock running his tongue over the slit making Callum shiver in pleasure. Callum thrusts up wanting Ben to take him whole in his mouth, Ben complies and opens his mouth wide for Callum to enter completely, Ben can take a lot in his mouth but Callum is a lot bigger than most so he always struggles to not gag even if he does gag he doesn’t stop of course he doesn’t, Callum’s cock hits the back of his throat causing him to pull back the slightest but he immediately pushes his head back down letting his spit spill out. He begins sucking slowly up and down enjoying the pleasure leaving Callum’s mouth.

It’s not long until Callum is tugging bens hair whispering “I’m close I’m close” Ben speeds his pace up sucking up and down as quick as he can resulting in Callum shooting right into his mouth and letting out a roar of an orgasm. Ben keeps sucking getting every last drain of cum out until Callum’s legs are shaking and he’s too sensitive, he pulls his head back off his cock wiping his mouth and giddily says “gorgeous”. Callum is now a mess laying on the bed with visible sweat on his chest, Ben turns the camera off and crawls up to his man.


End file.
